wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żelazna Horda
:"Mamy żelazne więzi. I niezłomną wolę. Kto stanie na naszej drodze?" :- Grom Hellscream w zapowiedzi do World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor 'Żelazna Horda''' to unia niesplugawionych orczych klanów z równoległego Draenoru powołana do życia przez Garrosha Hellscreama. Klany zjednoczyły się pod władzą jednego wodza, Grommasha Hellscreama z klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Z Żelazną Hordą, pragnącą podboju Draenoru i Azeroth, trzeba się liczyć. Jest to główna wroga frakcja w historii Warlords of Draenor i rzeczywisty sukcesor Prawdziwej Hordy, która również była pomysłem Garrosha Hellscreama. Dżungla Tanaan jest główną bazą operacyjną organizacji, a kwaterą główną jest forteca, która najwidoczniej jest równoległą wersją przeklętej Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia. Stworzenie Żelaznej Hordy Zamiarem Garrosha Hellscreama było stworzenie świata rządzonego wyłącznie przez orków, alienując pozostałych członków Nowej Hordy. Ostatecznie zdecydował się on uwięzić każdego nie-orka, nie ważne, czy był on członkiem Hordy, czy nie. Krok ten wzniecił rebelię, a u wrót Orgrimmaru stanęła potęga Przymierza. Koalicja z przymusu ostatecznie zdetronizowała i uwięziła Hellscreama, który został uwięziony przez Shado-Pan w Pandarii, gdzie miał się odbyć jego proces. Jednak pod koniec rozprawy Garrosh uciekł dzięki pomocy brązowego smoka Kairoza, który zabrał go do Draenoru z równoległej czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie orkowie nie wypili jeszcze krwi władcy otchłani Mannorotha. Kairoz pragnął, by Garrosh stworzył niesplugawioną Hordę, by ta stała się awangardą w walce z Płonącym Legionem w głównej czasoprzestrzeni, wraz z Hordami z innych czasoprzestrzeni. Jednak młody Hellscream nie chciał stać się marionetką w czyichś rękach. Zabił Kairoza odłamkiem z Wizji Czasu i wyruszył, by przekonać swego ojca z nowej czasoprzestrzeni, Grommasha, do stworzenia Żelaznej Hordy. Wyjawiając mu wydarzenia z głównej czasoprzestrzeni, Garrosh przekonał ojca, by ten nie pił krwi Mannorotha. Przedstawił mu również nowoczesną technologię, rozpowszechniając ją dzięki pomocy inżynierów z Kompanii Blackfuse'a oraz kowali z klanu Czarnej Skały, którzy dozbroili orcze klany z równoległego Draenoru. Dzięki tej technologii zastawili zasadzkę na Mannorotha i pokrzyżowali plan Płonącego Legionu, by uwięzić orków. Gdy odmowa Grommasha wypicia krwi demona skłoniła Mannorotha do ujawnienia się, Garrosh wysłał sygnał ukrytym oddziałom Żelaznej Hordy, by te rzuciły się do ataku, odpalając katapulty i łańcuchy w kierunku władcy otchłani. Potężny demon szybko wyzwolił się i zaczął szerzyć chaos w szeregach orków. Został jednak pokonany, gdy dzięki wysiłkowi Grommasha został rozproszony wybuchem jednej z orczych żelaznych gwiazd, co pozwoliło Hellscreamowi wbić Rzeziowyjca prosto w czoło Mannorotha. Wraz ze zniweczeniem intrygi Legionu, orcze klany zjednoczyły się pod sztandarem Żelaznej Hordy. Grommash zapowiedział świetlaną przyszłość dla swego ludu, a plany Gul'dana by zaatakować Azeroth, zostały dostosowane do jego żądzy podboju. World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor W czasie, gdy rozpoczynają się wydarzenia z Warlords of Draenor, Żelazna Horda funkcjonuje już dwa lata. Mroczny Portal został wreszcie ukończony, a Żelazna Horda rozpoczęła inwazję na niczego niespodziewające się Azeroth. W kilka dni Żelazny marsz, awangarda organizacji, zdołała podbić Strzaskaną Krainę i zniszczyć Fort Nethergarde. Gdy wieści dopiero zaczęły rozchodzić się po Azeroth, Żelazna Horda kontynuowała swój marsz po Wschodnich Królestwach, a Przymierze oraz Horda musiały podjąć desperacką próbę obrony przed nowym zagrożeniem. Duży oddział Żelaznej Hordy pod wodzą Dowódcy Tharbeka zdołał połączyć się z Wodzem Zaelą i klanem Smoczej Paszczy, wspólnymi siłami przejmując kontrolę nad Wyższą Iglicą Czarnej Skały, gdzie podjęto się budowy broni, która, jeśli zostanie uzyta, zniszczy większość Wschodnich Królestw razem ze Stormwind, pozwalając na niezatrzymaną inwazję na Azeroth. Siły Przymierza i Hordy pod przywództwem Khadgara, Thralla i Maraada wyprowadziły atak na Strzaskaną Krainę od strony morza, szybko odbijając wybrzeże z rąk Żelaznego Marszu i kontynuując atak w kierunku Mrocznego Portalu. Wreszcie zjednoczonym siłom udało się wyrąbać drogę do samego Portalu i zepchnąć większość najeźdźców z powrotem do ich świata. Mimo że największe zagrożenie zostało chwilowo zażegnane, pozostałe siły Żelaznego Marszu wciąż okupowały znaczne tereny Strzaskanej Krainy i Wschodnich Królestw. Pokonawszy piechotę Żelaznej Hordy, kolejnym krokiem, by powstrzymać inwazję, było uwolnienie uwięzionych członków Rady Cienia, której moce zasilały Mroczny Portal od strony Draenoru. Ostatecznie udało się tego dokonać i zniszczyć pozbawiony energii portal przy użyciu jednej z żelaznych gwiazd, wiążąc ekspedycje Hordy i Przymierza w Draenorze, lecz chwilowo odsuwając bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Azeroth. Wodzowie klanów Żelaznej Hordy pojawili się na pobliskim klifie, a Grommash Hellscream nakazał żołnierzom dostarczenie głów najeźdźców. Siły Przymierza i Hordy szybko wycofały się przez dżunglę, by uniknąć przeważających sił Żelaznej Hordy. Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Żelazna Horda en:Iron Horde